Austins birthday date with Ally
by ilovefanficton345
Summary: im not really good at these summarys so just read
1. a flash foward preview

AU: THANKS AND I DONT OWN ANYTHING HOPE YOU LIKE IT fLASH fORWARD  " Babe , This is the best birthday i can ever ask for" said Austin to his girlfriend . " Anything for the best boyfriend ever " said Ally . Suddenly, Austin and Ally went in for a kiss and " BOOM , Instant make out moment " said Trish with Dez beside her . " Trish "said Ally with that what the heck are you doing here look . " Trish , Ally and I are on the beach at 11:00 pm cause we want to be alone " said Austin . " Can all of us make out , You and Ally and Dez and I" said Trish . " Fine" said Austin . Then he went in for a kiss and then Austin and Ally started making out. Then Trish and Dez made out . Ally pryed her lips from Austin's lips and said " Hey its time to go home its 3:30" . " OMG really?" siad Trish with puzzlement. "If y'all want you and Dez can sleep on the couches at my house ,and me and Trish can sleep in my room i have like 2 couches in there " said Ally . " I 'll totally dig that if you and trish sleep on your bed and me and dez can sleep on the couch "said Austin . " Ummmm... Ok but dont try anything and i mean it you two i mean it " said Ally . " Ok " they both said with a devious look . " Lets go " said Dez **To be continued ...**


	2. Austin Loves ALLY

AU": THANKS FOR NOT REVIEWING , AGAIN DONT OWN ANYTHING Austin's Pov"  "Hey Alls " I always call her that , she hates when anyone calls her that but me . "Hey Austin , Look what i got " She said . "Cool " it was a model rocket , it was called the " Allybotrocket6000". " So Ally ... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the new resturant , just me and you whats is it called " she asked me . " Julian's Fancy Restaurant + anything you want"" Ok pick me up at 7:30 on the dot " she said "OK" I said doing my Austin Moon hair flip Ally's Pov  ( in ally's head ) " Ohh i just love when Austin does his famous hair flip i just want to get my hands tangled up in his hair and kiss him , ohh what am i thinking Austin has a girlfriend , but now im confused why did he ask me out if he's still dating Rayna . Austins Pov  (texting ) " Hey Rayna , I need to take a rain check 'rents grounded me , Rydel,and Riker " " What for , i really wanted to see my hottie today " " For doing grafiti on the neighbors house " "Ohh ok , i need to tell you something so call me right now " dialed 252 617 8973 , It rung and then she picked up the phone " Hey what did you want to tell me '' " Im moving to New York " " What the Flippers , why are you moving "" I got a modeling job and im taking it " I suddenly hung up the phone and started screaming " yes yess finally Ally will be mine!" " Ohh no ! its 7:20 , i better get ready for our date " Ally's Pov " Trish are you sure this is fancy enough" i asked " Im pretty sure , come on its Austin taking you on a date " said Trish Im "pretty sure its just a friendly date " I told her I heard Trish's phone and she picked it up and texted back " Ohh Ally .. Do you like like Austin like lovey dovey like " Trish asked " How did you know , i really do i want to make out with him " i told her " TMI , TMI " she said , and then finished my hair , remenber its his bday . KK' i told her . I got him the best bday gift ever ! I Got him Duggie the Dolphin with a little of my perfume on it and a gutiar pick that had " A+A" on it with a Drake Bell's famous Gutiar witht a strap that says Austin and Ally. He'll love it Austin's Pov  " Rydel go to the store and get red roses , choclates ,and a corsage " I said " Anything for the birthday boy " said Rydel with a cheesy smile and then went to the car Riker , i need your expertis at kissing " i told him well you can do something cheesy , or you can just lean in , or you can wait" Riker said " What do you mean by cheesy " i asked " Well right a note and shell right one back and boom your kissing " Riker said " I 'm back , here now go its 7:25" Rydel said Ok Riker im taking your car " i told him" Whatever , just go now " Riker said It took about 5 mins to get to Ally's house , I got to a little red house that said welcome to the Dawson's , and Ally walked out in a beautiful red dress and her hair like Teddy's from GLC with some little things in her hair that were white . She looked smoking hot . **To be continued... AU" sorry for how its placed my computer messed it up , hope you like chapter 2 , dont own anything , thanks ilovefanficton345**


End file.
